


A Google Doc

by yourbathroomwindow



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Read, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Choking, Constructive Criticism Welcome, I really don't know how to tag, M/M, Minecraft x Real Life, My First Smut, Oneshot, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Suggestions open, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), personas only, roommates being roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbathroomwindow/pseuds/yourbathroomwindow
Summary: George writes a google doc regard his (sexual) feelings towards his friend and roommate Dream. It isn't until the next morning he absolutely regrets writing a single word in it. Dream thinks otherwise,  though. . .
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	A Google Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some things to make clear:  
> I'm not shipping the real people, I do not care about their personal life. I'm only shipping their online personas.  
> If Dream and/or George show any discomfort with their personas being shipped sexually, I will take this down. As far as I am aware, they are fine with it.  
> Without further ado, enjoy my piece of shit writing <3

_'--Imagine him pounding me into the mattress. Fucking me so hard I can't help but moan louder than bed creaking underneath me. Hold my hands behind me so I can't attempt to cover my mouth. Or what if he pins me against the nearest wall. My hands above me with his knee in between my legs. Hot breath against my neck as I bite my lip. 'You've thought of this too, haven't you?' I'm too desperate at this point, it hurts. It's frustrating really. I just want him to touch me. Yet, I can hardly hold hands with him. I can't even say "I love you" to him without my face looking like a strawberry, even when it's a joke! I really hate him sometimes. But I love him, too. Can't believe I fell for my friend THIS hard. I love Dream, but I hate his guts for it.--'_  
  
"What the fuck did I just write?" George looks at the google doc before him. He heard writing his feelings would help sort out his thoughts, but it just made him more embarrassed about himself. He rubbed his face with his hand, flushed cheeks making it warm to his touch. "This is stupid."  
  
He turned off his phone and threw it to his nightstand. His stomach filled with small but noticeable butterflies. So he turned over his side and closed his eyes. Trying to sleep wasn't easy, rated X thoughts raced his head. And his hard on wasn't exactly helping. He tossed and turned, trying to sleep. When all else failed, he sighed. There was only one way this night would end. . .  
He took a sleeping aid and waited a while before it took effect. He finally fell asleep after a good 15 minutes.  
  
\---  
  
George woke up to a loud bang in the house. Immediately grabbing his phone for an emergency. As he entered the living room, he saw Dream in the kitchen holding a pan.  
  
"Oh, Mornin' George," Dream said as he settled the pan on the stove. "Sorry if I woke you."  
  
"Oh yeah, made me run out of bed thinking there was an intruder in the house. It's fine," George rolled his eyes.  
  
"You wish I was an intruder." Dream smiled, George could only look at Dream confused.  
  
"What does that mean?" George could only interrupt it as a sex joke, making his face turn into a light pink.  
  
"I have no clue-" Dream let out a small wheeze. George sat down at the kitchen counter as Dream cracked an egg onto the pan. "Hey can I borrow your phone? I need a doc from you that your forgot to share."  
  
"Sure, go ahead." Without thinking, he handed the phone to Dream. He expected to hear a 'can I have the pass code?' but then remembered they are in fact best friends and roommates, that he told him his password to his phone a while ago.  
Wait a damn minute. . .  
What was the last app he was on last night? George remembered he was playing a game of solitaire until. . .  
George's eyes opened wide as his calm breathing came to a stop. The last thing he was doing was writing in THAT DOC. That means-- George looked up at Dream for some sort of reaction indicating he had found the writings of them. But too his unliking, he saw Dream wearing his stupid smiley mask. George took a shaky breath. His face turning from a sunset pink to a strawberry red. He wanted to snatch the phone from Dream's hands, hopefully being in time to where he didn't read the whole thing. But it was probably too late. He slowly got up and went to the restroom. Out of sight out of mind, Right?  
  
-  
  
"Hey I gotta go get more food today," George closed the fridge, turning to his side for a notepad. "Wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure, I'll help with the list." Dream got off the couch and stood next to George as he wrote down items.  
  
"Bread, Cheese, Milk, Pork, some kind of vegetable. Anything else?"  
  
"Uhh, Ramen, maybe some hotdog buns and hotdogs?" George nodded, and added that to the list as well. "Cheez-It and salt."  
  
"But we have salt," George looked up at Dream, forgetting how tall he was compared to him. they may be half a foot apart, but it still reminded George how big Dream is. Make him wonder what else is big about him-  
  
"Yeah but not much, best to get it now." Dream looked down at George, who was hunched over on the counter. George quickly looked back down at the notepad. Dream got off the counter he was leaning and grabbed the keys that hung above George.  
  
"I'm gonna go start the car." George moved closer to the counter, since the walk space between the fridge and the counter was small, but it was the quickest way to the garage. What he didn't expect was Dream to grab his hips, with both of his hands and slightly squeeze them before getting past the brunet. George looked over at Dream confused but he was already out the door. A small blush made George's face warmer than before. Was that on purpose?  
  
-  
  
They walked through the aisles and picked up what they needed. Maybe grabbing a few things they forgot to put on the list. As they continued to the self checkout, Dream pointes out how he wanted to get popcorn.  
  
"Then go get it, I can wait a minute." Dream nodded and put a timer on, speedrunning the time to get the popcorn and back. George could only sigh and shake his head as he continued to bag the groceries. A moment later, a group of teens walked up to George, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, are you GeorgeNotFound?" A girl said, having her phone out in hand. Probably ready for a photo.  
  
"Yes, I am." George said with a smile, it was nice to meet his fans in person. Despite his terrible social skills.  
  
"That's so cool!" One girl said. "We really like you and Dream's videos. Mind if we take a picture with you?"  
  
"Sure." George set down a can and positioned himself to look semi photogenic. Fixing his glasses on top of his head right before the camera clicked.  
Meanwhile, Dream stood back out of sight. A slight feeling of jealousy building in him. He wasn't jealous of the attention, no. He didn't like how close they were to him. After the girls put their phones away, it looked like they said something to him. George awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, a small pink rubbing onto his cheeks as a girl stepped closer. Dream could only glare in annoyance.  
  
"I mean I-" George had a loss for words, these questions were starting to get too personal for his liking. Where is Dream already- Dream walked up beside George, sliding a hand on his waist to pull him closer. The brunet looked up at him, confused, embarrassed, and relieved all at once.  
  
"Are you Dream?" A girl said, looking very enthusiastic to see him.  
  
"The one and only, now why don't you girls get going now. We have a busy schedule today."  
  
"Of course of course, sorry to bother you two. Thank you George for the pictures!" They grabbed their groceries and hurried on out of the store. George let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  
  
"Thanks for saving me, I didn't want to be rude but it was also getting a little weird so-"  
  
"It's fine George, just help me get these bags." George nodded, getting the idea that Dream wanted to get home. But he couldn't help but notice his mood change. He was usually happy to see some of his admirers. George helped carry the groceries to the car as Dream started the engine. - Dream mentioned how it was movie night tonight, so they talked about what movie they should watch. They thought of some ideas, even while they were carrying groceries into the house.  
  
"Here, I'll go take a shower. After me you can take one while I make popcorn and find something new. I heard some movies came out this year so I'm sure there will be some good ones."  
  
"Sounds fine by me," George set the last of the groceries down on the counter. "No horror movies though."  
  
"No horror movies." Dream repeated in agreement. Despite Dream loving them, he knew George was not the same (sadly). Dream helped George put the food away, making sure the salt didn't go into the fridge this time. And they followed through with their plan. George got into the shower as Dream looked for a movie to watch and made popcorn. All was well when George joined Dream on the couch.  
  
\---  
  
It was 20 something minutes into the movie and George had noticed how Dream's arms were already snaked around his hips. And slowly but surely he was moving George in between his legs. George tried to pay attention to the TV, but those same hands around his hips were starting to get much more personal. A hand of Dream's gradually got closer to George's dick, rubbing circles just inches away from it. George's breathing got more shallow, wondering if Dream knew what he was doing to him. He was starting to get hard, so he shifted in his seat in order to get away from the hand. But Dream squeezed George's thigh, letting him know not to move.  
  
"Dream, wh-"  
  
"Going to be honest George, I had no clue how you felt about me for a while. But after I read your writings this morning, I think I know _exactly_ how you feel now." George's breathing quickened. Dream's other hand started to travel up George's shirt anxiously slow.  
  
"Honestly George, I didn't know you were into some stuff. Bondage and choking is not something I saw in you. But. . . the more I think about it." Dream paused, pinching George's nipple, making him let out an unexpected whine. His back subtly arching into the touch.  
  
"The more it sounds precisely like you." George let out another whine as Dream played with his nipple. The hand on George's inner thigh started to lightly palm him. And soon enough, he started to buck his hips, chasing his pleasure. But the rubbing started to get more agonizing.  
  
"D-Dream. . . please-" He softly moaned out, catching the blonde's attention.  
  
"Please what? I don't know what you want me to do unless you use your words." Dream purposely stopped palming George. He whined once again, turning his head slightly to look at Dream.  
  
"Dream please- keep touching me. I need it so bad- aH!" George let out a moan as Dream put a hand in his boxers and rubbed his cock. Dream lifted his mask above his lips so he could kiss and suck on George's neck, giving a hickey here and there. George couldn't help but let out more and more moans, so he clasped his hand around his mouth. Dream quickly grabbed his wrist and forced the hand off.  
  
"No no George, I want to hear you."  
  
"Dream I'm- HmM soo close~" Dream slowly stopped pumping George, making him buck his hips again.  
"Dream why-"  
  
"Take your sweats off." Dream took his hand out of the sweats and George followed his instructions. Dream also the same, unbuttoning his jeans while grabbing a small bottle of lube out of his hoodie pocket. "Do you always have lube on you?" George asked, throwing his pants over the couch.  
  
"Nah, I just planned this happening so I got it just in case." George hummed in response and waited for Dream. The blonde lubed up his fingers as George laid on his back, slipping his boxers off. "Hey, if you ever get uncomfortable. The safeword is 'bacon'."  
  
"Why baco- aHH~" Dream calmly slipped a figure in George, catching him off guard. It was painful, yes. But it quickly slipped into pleasure. Dream put in another finger, making George moan again as he did a scissoring motion. Third finger in he whined, understanding why he needed to be stretched. It was a little uncomfortable, but that was quickly forgotten until Dream brushed up against a certain spot.  
"oH FuCK~ Dream!-" Dream looked at up at George and smiled, loving the pure ecstasy his lover was in. He rubbed that spot again, making George moan uncontrollably. He pulled his hand back, using the rest of the lube for his own dick. Dream positioned himself in front of George, leaning down to kiss him. George pulled the rest of the mask off, showing his full face and not just his lips. After a moment, Dream pushed into George, making him tense up and whine.  
  
"Relax Georgie, it's okay." Dream cupped George's cheek, making George relax more. Dream got all the way in and started slow, making sure George wasn't uncomfortable or in pain. Soft moans followed shortly, so he sped up.  
  
"Fuck,, Dream~ Faster"  
  
"You sure George?"  
  
"Mm hmm." Dream nodded, listening to his lover. George's groans got more intense, but Dream wasn't exactly satisfied. So he sped up, trying to go faster. "aHaHh~ DrEam-" Dream started grunting, hands gripping onto George's sides so hard there were almost marks. George couldn't help but moan louder.  
  
"DrReAM- AhHa~ ToO fAst-" Dream went faster and harder, basically pounding him into the couch. It wasn't until he turned slightly that George absolutely lost it. "OH sHIt~ Ri-RigHt ThErE DrEam!!" Dream lowered himself, moaning under his breath as George rolled his eyes back. He could practically feel Dream in his stomach. "DrREAm! I'mahHa sO cLosE~" George could hardly form a sentence, making Dream smile.  
  
"Me too- hm~, George." Dream took one of his hands and wrapped it around George's neck, squeezing it gently. George could only let out a loud moan as he was pushed over the edge. Cum drenching his own shirt and dick. Dream came shortly afterwards, letting out a moan as his thrusts got slower. George held back a breathy moan from being filled, using the rest of the air to catch his breath. Dream lowered to kiss his newfound lover. A sweet kiss was placed onto Georgie's lips and He gladly returned the kiss to Dream. A small hint of popcorn could still be tasted between the two from earlier. Dream pulled out and took a drip of George's cum with his finger. He slowly licked his thumb while looking George dead in the eyes, the brit trying to hold back a chuckle of confusion.  
  
"Eh, could use some more pineapple." Dream shrugged, George finally let out a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Apology accepted." Dream grabbed his boxers and chuckled. George playfully kicked him before Dream got himself up.  
  
"What do you mean more pineapple??"  
  
"Look it up! It makes your cum taste sweeter apparently." George could only shake his head. Probably some shit conspiracy theory on the internet. George grabbed his own clothes and tried to get up but a sharp pain stopped him from doing so.  
  
"DREAAAM. . ." George groaned.  
  
"What's up?" Dream came out from the hallway, only to see George pouting on the couch.  
  
"I can't get up. . ."  
  
"What do you mean you can't get up- ooohhh. . . I fucked you to hard didn't?" I mischievous smile grew on Dream's face. George could only frown up at Dream. "Do you need help getting to bed?"  
  
"Yeah. . .'' George looked down in embarrassment. Dream could only shake his head and chuckle, grabbing George bridal style off the couch. The brunet immediately wrapped his hands around Dream in fear off being dropped. They entered the bedroom and Dream placed George on the bed, cuddling up next to him after turning off the lights.  
  
"I love you, George. . ."  
  
". . . I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is very much appreciated! I would like to become a better smut writer, or a writer in general. So please, leave some tips in the comments.  
> Harassment will not be tolerated in the comments as well.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Edit: Thank you guys for the supportive comments, it really means a lot and boosts up my confidence. I'm working on the other works right now, possibly making a smut-shot and fluff-shot book. There won't be much, but it's honestly work :)


End file.
